EVERYONE LUVS KIBA! ! ! !
by The Ladies Man
Summary: Now you see...this is what happens when Kiba just can't find his shirt... Beware: Lots of OOCness!


**Hi! This is my second oneshot! This one is about Kiba and his problems today...my sister Sierra gave me the idea, so I am writing this for her...and for my girlfriend who also loves Kiba. Some of you may know her as well, her name is Lexi and her penname is Lexi The Fangirl...I am writing this for them. Hopefully they will enjoy it.**

**Summary: Now you see...this is what happens when Kiba can't find his shirt...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything about it, I am just a fan boy here writing funny one shots.**

It was a wonderful sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves. It was a wonderful day for a boy and his dog to go for a walk...but Kiba Inuzuka found that hard to believe.

"AKAMARU!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Kiba shouted at his wonderful furry friend.

Let's go back and see what the super cute Akamaru did this time...

**Flashback**

**"Akamaru! Catch!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing a large stick. Akamaru barked happily and ran after the stick. Akamaru jumped up in the air and caught the stick in his mouth. **

**"Good boy!" Kiba exclaimed. **

**Akamaru dropped the stick.**

_**Hehe...My master plan is going to work! I just know it! Mwhahah!**_** Akamaru thought evily. He was going to pay Kiba back for giving him a bath the other night. All he did was roll in a puddle of mud...nothing bad, right?**

**But still, Akamaru knew that Kiba knew that he hated water. And there for Kiba had to pay. **

_**Kiba you shouldn't of given me that bath! And now you shall pay!**_** Akamaru thought. **

**Kiba smiled at his furry friend. Akamaru barked and ran away.**

**Kiba watched confusedly as his dog barked and ran away from him.**

**"Akamaru! Wait up! Where you going!?" Kiba exclaimed. He ran after his dog.**

**Inside, Akamaru was laughing evily.**

**Akamaru stopped running when he spotted a small pond. He sat himself down right infront of it.**

**"Akamaru! What are you doing?" Kiba yelled running up to his small mutt. Akamaru barked happily and looked at the pond.**

**"What do you see?" Kiba asked, walking over to the pond.**

**Akamaru smiled evily and got up and ran behind Kiba, and jumped on his back. The cause Kiba to loose his balance and fall into the pond.**

**But before Akamaru could hit the water, he jumped off Kiba's back.**

**"AKAMARU!!"**

**End of Flashback**

"Akamaru! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru gave a sad whine, when really, he was happier than ever. Kiba sighed.

"Man it's cold." Kiba shivered.

"**Maybe you should get out of that shirt and jacket."** Akamaru barked.** "You can get really sick if you keep it on."**

Kiba looked down at his dog. "Well...I guess I believe you. You've never lied to me." he said.

He grabbed the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down. He pulled it off and dropped it onto the ground.

He was wearing a white t-shirt under his jacket and, because of the water, it was see through and sticking to his skin.

He grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head, showing his nice tan chest, along with his six pack that he developed over the years of training. (**He's 18 in this story**)

Kiba dropped his shirt onto the floor with the jacket. "I feel alittle better." he mumbled.

Akamaru smiled. **"I would too, I mean, being wet is the worst feeling e- OH MY GOSH KIBA LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!"** Akamaru exclaimed.

Kiba turned around yelling, "WHAT!?"

Akamaru laughed evily inside and took Kiba's jacket and shirt into his mouth and ran away.

"Akamaru, I don't see anythi-AKAMARU!! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!" Kiba exclaimed after seeing his furry friend run off with his shirt and jacket.

Kiba ran after him, but some how, Akamaru disappeared.

Kiba stopped running. He frowned. "Why that little-Ohhhh. I am gonna give him a cold bath when I find him." he said.

_Hmmm...where could he have gone...I KNOW!! HE WENT HOME!! THE LITTLE RAT!!_ Kiba thought.

Kiba began to walk back to the village.

- -Ino - -

"So Ino, how did your mission go?" Sakura asked her blond friend.

Ino smiled. "It went wonderful. It was boring but I still got it done and over with." she replied.

Sakura nodded. "Ah...I haven't had a mission in about a month."

"Lucky."

"Yeah but I have nothing to do. There's no more hotties here. I mean, I can't think of one hott boy that we know."

"Yeah...Sasuke kinda got old..." Ino agreed. Sakura nodded.

"ARF!"

Sakura looked around untill she spotted Akamaru. She smiled. "Hi, Akamaru. Where's that owner of yours?" she asked. Akamaru just barked.

Ino smiled. "You know, Kiba's not bad looking." she said. Sakura thought for a moment.

"I guess."

"But you have to agree that he looks so much better with out his hood."

"I have to agree with you on that. Well, I better go Ino, I promised Naruto I would go train with him. See ya." Sakura said, waving good by to Ino.

"Bye." Ino said. She looked down at Akamaru and sighed.

Akamaru gave her a puppy smile.

_**Kiba should be here any minute now...**_ he thought.

"AKAMARU!!"

Akamaru heard his owner call his name. Akamaru hurried and ran away. Ino watched at he ran away. She blinked.

"Why did he run away?" she asked herself.

She looked around...then her jaw dropped. "Oh...my...god..."

There was Kiba, no shirt just skin, looking around.

Ino stared at him.

And that's when she went into fangirl mode.

She ran up to Kiba. "HI KIBA!" she exclaimed.

Kiba paied no attention to her and just kept calling out Akamaru's name. This made Ino annoyed.

"Kiba-kun! How are you today?"

"Good now go away." Kiba said walking away from Ino. Ino's eyes turned into fire.

"Wait Kiba-kun!" she said running after him.

He turned around to face her. "What do you want?" he asked harshly, but Ino didn't even notice.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. His eyes looked back and forth, then back at her. "Ino?"

"You have beautiful eyes." she said dreamly. Kiba flinched away from her. "Ino are you on dope?!" he exclaimed. Ino smiled even more widely.

She walked closer to him, and Kiba took and step back because of this. "Ino?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house tonight and have some fun?"

"WHAT!?" Kiba exclaimed.

He tried to turn away and run, but Ino tackled him.

Kiba lay on his back with Ino sitting on his stomach. She smiled. "What's da matter Kiba-kun, don't you want to have some fun?" she asked him in a flirty voice.

"NO I DON'T!!" he exclaimed, making Ino frown. "Why not?" Ino pouted.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!!"

"Ohhh? But I like you!" she exclaimed, leaning down to kiss him.

"Ahhhh!" Kiba turned his head to the side, making Ino just kiss his cheek.

Ino frowned. Her finger nails traced the trianges on his cheeks.

"INO! STOP! GET OFF!!" Kiba exclaimed, trying to push her off.

She gave him puppy eyes. "Awwww...but Kiba-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

He quickly pushed her off with one fast push and hurried and jumped up, leaving Ino on the ground.

He watched her stand up slowly as she looked at him. He saw only one thing in her eye.

**L U S T**

And it scared the shit out of him. "Ino...look. I. Do. Not. Like. You. Like. That. OK." he said it slowly, hoping Ino would get it.

And she didn't.

She walked closer to him, and he took steps back. "Ino...stop." he ordered.

And she didn't.

_That's it. It's either now or never!_ Kiba thought.

He looked back and forth. Then he looked at the blond girl infront of him who was suppose to like Sasuke and not him.

He took a deep breath and ran forward, dodgeing Ino. He ran right past her and ran as fast as he could. Ino began to chase him.

"KIBA-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

"AWWW! BUT I WAS HAVING FUN! ARE YOU GONNA COME OVER TONIGHT!?"

"HELL NO!!"

"WHY NOT? WE'LL HAVE **LOTS** OF FUN!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

- -Sakura- -

Akamaru walked around this one forest where he knew Sakura loved to train in.

**"Where is she? She needs to be here! Cuz I know Kiba is gonna come running here to get away from the one blond girl."** he said to himself.

He sat himself down. He barked. And barked. AND barked. Bark. Bark. Bark.

"Akamaru?" she heard a woman's voice say. He turned his head to see Sakura looking down at him.

He jumped up to his feet and barked happily at her. Sakura smiled.

"Where's Kiba? Did you not find him yet?" she asked. Akamaru let out a fake sad whine. Sakura looked at him and smiled even more. "You poor puppy."

**"Puppy? I am no puppy! Do I look like a puppy to you? I think not."** Akamaru said. Sakura giggled and patted his head.

Akamaru sniffed the air, and grinned his famous puppy grin. He smelt Kiba. He barked at Sakura then ran past her.

This caught Sakura by surprise. "Akamaru?"

Kiba came running through a bunch of bushes. Sakura turned around to face him...and her nose started to bleed.

Kiba turned around to looked behind him, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Good. She's gone." he whispered to himself. He turned around to see Sakura. He noticed she had a nosebleed.

He blinked. "Sakura? Are you OK?" he asked. Sakura smiled at him after a few seconds. She whiped away the blood and stared at him. "I'm fine, Kiba-kun!So kind and hott of you to ask."

"...What?"

"What is it Kibby?"

"What are you talking ab- WOAH WAIT A MINUTE!! KIBBY?? WTF!!" he exclaimed. Sakura smiled at him as she walked over to him. Kiba stared at her as she smirked at him.

"Sakura...did you and Ino get, like, drunk earlier?"

"Nope...I'm all real baby."

"HUH!? BABY?? KIBBY?? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Kiba exclaimed.

And, before he knew it, Sakura was right infront of him. He stared at her. She was way closer than she needed to me.

"Did you know you have beautiful eyes?"

"I've been told." Kiba said, trying to back away, but Sakura just followed untill his back was to a tree.

"Hey Kiba? Is it hot out today or is it just me?" Sakura asked, grabbing the end of her pink shirt, and began to pull it up, and this made Kiba panic.

"NONONONONONONONONO!! LEAVE THAT ON!!" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing her hands and making her pull her shirt down. She frowned at him. "Why? It's just so hot out side...or is it just us..."

"US!? NONONO!! THERE IS NO **US**!!" Kiba exclaimed. Sakura smirked at him. "Is that so...what if I make it just us..."

"NOOOOOO!!"

"OH YES!!" Sakura said, quickly pulling her shirt over her head before Kiba could do anything, exposing her pink bra.

"SAKURA!?" Kiba exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands. Sakura giggled. "C'mon Kibby, I know you wanna taste."

"NO I DONT DONT YOU GET IT YOU SLUT!!"

"I'm not a slut, I love you Kibby."

"AHHHH! NO YOU DONT YOU LOVE NARUTO OR SASUKE ONE OF THEM AND NOT ME!!" Kiba yelled. Sakura giggled. She walked up even closer, her chest touching his. "You are so built and sexy."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! DAMN YOU SEXY BODY!!" Kiba yelled.

He couldn't take it anymore. He need to get out of there. NOW!!

He roughly pushed Sakura out of his way and ran. And Sakura ran after him.

"WAIT KIBBY I DIDN'T KISS YOU GOOD BYE MY LOVE!!"

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE AND YOU AREN'T GETTING A KISS!!"

"YOU WANNA BET!"

"YOU AIN'T GONNA TOUCH ME!!"

"YES I AM! WE'RE GONNA GO BACK TO MY PLACE AND MAKE SOME BABIES!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! STAY AWAY!!"

Kiba began to run faster than ever, so fast that he was outta sight and Sakura couldn't find him. She frowned and clutched her fists. "HE. IS. MINE!!"

- -Tenten- -

**"MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! THAT WAS FREAKIN HILARIOUS!!"** Akamaru barked as he ran. He watched everything that happened with Kiba(Cough)Kibby(Cough) and Sakura.

It was funnier than all hell.

**"Now...let's see what Tenten has to say about Kiba! MWHAHAHA!!"** Akamaru laughed. He went to go find Tenten.

He found her in the same forest, polishing her weapons. He made sure she was alone before he playfully barked at her.

She looked up at him and smiled as he ran over to her. "Hello Akamaru. Did you get lost?" she asked him, patting his head.

Akamaru gave a fake sad whine and looked up at her with puppy eyes. "Awwww. You poor thing. Did you lose Kiba? Or is it the other way around?"

"Arf!Arf!Arf!"

"You are such a cute dog. I wish I had a dog." Tenten giggled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" A scream was heard.

Akamaru knew it was Kiba's scream, so he got up and ran. Tenten's eyes followed the dog untill he was outta sight.

Kiba came running out of a bush and stopped. He turned around and looked back and forth.

Tenten turned her head forward again. Her mouth parted at the sight infront of her.

Kiba + Shirtless equals _**SEXY!!**_

Tenten stared at him, and didn't take her eyes off him when he turned to face her.

Kiba gave a sigh of relief. _Good thing this is Tenten. She isn't a crazy fan girl. I should be safe._ Kiba thought.

To bad he was wrong. Oh so terribly wrong.

"Hey, Tenten." he said. Tenten just stared at him, her cheeks pink. He shifted under her gaze.

"Tenten? Are you OK?" Kiba asked. Tenten slowly stood up.

"I'm...I'm fine. I have a question."

"What?"

"When did you become so...HOTT!"

"HUH!? NOT YOU TOOO!!" He exclaimed shaking his head.

All of a sudden, she appear right infront of him. Kiba whined. "Noooooooo what is going on!!"

"I know...we're going on."

"NO WE'RE NOT!!" Kiba shouted.

Tenten smirked. "You know...you would look way more hotter without any pants on...or any boxers..." she said reached down to grab the waiste band to his pants.

This made Kiba panic even more. "NO NO NO NO NO!! I LOOK HORRIBLE WITH OUT PANTS AND UNDERWEAR!! GET AWAY!!" He yelled, slapping her hands away. Tenten frowned at this, but smiled.

"I get it."

"You do? You...get it? You get what I'm trying to say?" Kiba asked hopefully. Tenten smiled.

"Yep. You want me to strip first."

Kiba paled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!! WHYYYYYYYY CAN YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND!! AHHHHHHH!!" Kiba shouted. He had no idea what was happening to him.

Tenten smirked. "I understand you very well." she said, taking a kurnai and useing it to cut her top.

"WOAH WOAH!! TENTEN DON'T DO THAT!!" Kiba said, taking the kurnai away from the girl infront of him.

Tenten pouted. "Why? I know you wanna see."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! I HAVE NO NEED TO SEE THEM!!"

"Yes you do. I know you do."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Kiba couldn't take it. He pushed Tenten down and ran.

Tenten jumped back up and began to chase after him. "WAIT KIBA!! I LUV YOU!!"

"AHHHHH!! NO YOU DONT!! MAN NEJI IS GONNA KILL ME!!"

"HE DOESN'T MATTER! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT WE'RE HERE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(COUGH) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

- -Temari- -

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO SMART FOR COMING UP WITH THIS!! Now lets see, who else can I use to scare the shit outta Kiba? Hmm...Oh! That one girl from the sand is here! I can use her!" **Akamaru exclaimed. He began to run, and he found Temari with Gaara in the same village, but he had to wait until Gaara was gone.

Temari looked around. "You something Gaara," she said looking at him. He looked at her. "What?"

"There are no hott guys around this village, even that Sasuke guy got old." she said, placing her hands on her hips. Gaara stared at her for a few seconds, the turned around, and walked away. Temari sighed, and shook her head.

**"Finally he's gone! Good thing Kiba didn't come at this time!"** Akamaru said. She jumped out of his hiding spot, and barked at Temari. Temari was alittle started, and grabbed ahold of her fan, but once she spotted Akamaru, she let it go and stared at him. "Aren't you that one dog that belongs to that Inuzuka?" she asked. Akamru barked a reply. She sighed. "I hate that I can't understand animals." she mumbled.

**"Theres no need to! Cuz if you did, this plan would never work! Good thing I'm a smart doggy! And I'm so cute, that's where Kiba gets it from!"** Akamaru said, grinning his puppy grin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" someone (Cough)Kibby(Cough) exclaimed from somewhere in the forest.

Temari looked around, tring to find where the scream was heard. "What the hell?" she asked, looking at Akamaru, who had started to run away. She watched him run away, confused.

Just then, Kiba came running in, but stopped and looked around till he spotted Temari. Temari turned around, and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Temari! Oh god I am so happy to see you! Your not a crazy fangirl!" He exclaimed. Temari then began to walked over to him, not taking her eyes off of his chest.

"Temari...?" he asked, backing away from her. She smirked at him. "Oh don't worry, Kiba, I'm not a fangirl of anybody...except one person." She said, walking faster towards him.

Kiba, once again, began to panic as soon as his back hit a tree, and Temari was looking up at him, and lustful smirk on her face. She chuckled, as she placed a finger on his chest, causing him to flinch. "Wow...your hotter than Sasuke. Hard to believe...but you beat him by a ton!" she exclaimed, a small giggle at the end of her sentence. He flinched away from her.

"WHEN WILL IT END!" he shouted.

"It'll never end. It's just us, no one else."

"THERE IS NO US! GET AWAY!"

"Never." Temari said, grabbing the waist band of his pants. Kiba completely turned white. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME!!" he shouted, pushing Temari away, and ran. Temari ran after him, shouting, 'Wait, KIBA!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"YES!! I WILL HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!!"

"NO! WHY ME!!"

"CUZ UR SO FREAKIN' HOTT!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

- -Hinata- -

**"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM WONDERFUL AND SMART!!" **Akamaru exclaimed. **"And now...for my grand fanally(**Cant spell!!**), Hinata. The one Kiba has had a crush on for years. Mwhahahahahahaha! I love it!! Now all I need to do is find her. Hmmmm..."**

Akamaru found Hinata sitting against a tree in the same forest reading a book.

He barked, getting Hinata's attention. Hinata looked up from her book and at him. She smiled sweetly. "Hello Akamaru. Where's Kiba?"

**"Oh he'll be here soon enough and you two will have tons of fun...well, maybe just you but I'll have fun watching. Hehe."** Akamaru barked. Hinata sighed. "You'd think after all this time I'd be able to understand everything that you say."

"**Oh well, that's why you have Kibby." **Akamaru said. Hinata sighed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kiba's voice echoed through the forest. Hinata blinked, confused.

**"Well bye Hinata, I will be having fun watching you with Kiba. Hehe.**" Akamaru barked, jumping up and running away. Hinata watched him.

"Akamaru? Where are you going?" she called after him.

Just then Kiba came running in. He looked back and forth and saw Hinata. He gave a sigh of relief.

"HINATA!! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata turned her head to face Kiba, and her eyes widend and her cheeks turned pink. He walked over to her and sat down next her as her eyes followed him. She watched as he panted. Sweat was dripping down his chest like water. His skin was tanner than ever, and this made Hinata stare.

"Hinata...the most wierdest things have been happening to me today. Ino wanted me to come over to her house to night and have 'fun' then Sakura almost stripped infront of me then Tenten and Temari almost took my pants! I don't know what's going on!!" Kiba told her.

She nodded, her eyes still wide and her cheeks still red. Kiba was to busy trying to calm him self down, he didn't even realize that Hinata was scooting closer to him and moving right infront of him.

"I don't understand what the hell is going o-Hmmmph!" Kiba was cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto his. He stared wide eyed at Hinata's closed ones. She pulled away and opened her eyes, staring at his red and flushed face. She moved closer and sat on his lap.

"H-Hinata? Noooooo! Not you too! What is going on!? And please don't say we are!"

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. You wanna know something?"

"I don't know anymore!"

"You are way sexier than any other guy I have ever met." She whispered, her fingers tangling his hair.

Kiba blushed and stared at her as if he didn't know her. "HINATA!? YOU DONT MEAN THAT!! NONE OF YOU MEAN IT!! THIS HAS TO BE SOME CRUEL JOKE!! NONE OF YOU ACTUALLY LOVE ME!! AHHH- HMPH!"

Kiba was cut off by Hinatas lips on his again. Kiba moved his head to the side, causing the kiss to break. "STOP!!"

"I love you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Kiba pushed Hinata off of him and he got up and ran, Hinata right behind him.

"Wait! KIBA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"I LOVE YOU!! YOU BETTER NEVER FORGET THAT!!"

"I HOPE I DO!!"

"KIBA! I WILL SEE YOU AT YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

- -??Sasuke??- -

Akamaru was laughing his doggy ass off. **"OMG I KNEW THAT WAS GONNA BE FUNNY!!"**

He ran and ran through the forest untill he saw Sasuke training. He barked.

"Hm?" Sasuke turned around and looked at the dog. "Kiba's dog? What are you doing here?"

**"I don't know. I've ran out of girls to flirt with Kiba. Hmmmm..."**

"Hmmm...Oh well." Sasuke said, turning around and going back to his training.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Akamaru heard Kiba screaming, and decided to run. Sasuke turned around and watched as Akamaru ran away and as Kiba came running in.

That's when Sasuke got a bigger nose bleed than Sakura did.

Kiba looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke? OK your a guy so I should be safe."

Sasuke smiled devilishly, and Kiba noticed this. He blinked. "Sasuke? Are you OK?"

Just then Sasuke appeared right infront of him. "HI handsome. How you doin'?" Sasuke said.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOO!!" KIba yelled, punching Sasuke and Sasuke went flying into a tree. Kiba ran away.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

- - Kiba Ran - -

Kiba ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. He ran untill he was back in the village.

He was panting hard as he stopped to take a breath. He looked around and saw nobody and thought he was safe...but he forgot to look behind himself...

"Oh Kiba..." Ino's, Sakura's, Temari's, Sasuke's and Tenten's voices giggled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

- -That Night- -

KIba ran all the way home after being attacked by Ino, Sakura, Temari, Sasuke and Tenten, who had brought their favorite lipsticks.

Kiba ran inside his house and closed the door, locking it.

He turned on the light. He ran all the was to his room, but stopped to go into the bathroom to wash all the red lip marks he had all over his chest and face.

He slowly walked into his room. "I need a shirt." he mumbled. He walked to his closet and opened the door.

"WHAT!! NOOOOOOOO!!"

All of his shirts and jackets were gone, including his pants and underwear.

"Looking for these?" Hinata's voice said from behind him. Kiba froze, but slowly turned around to see Hinata in her bra and underwear, holding a huge sack of clothes.

"Hinata...put them down." he commanded.

Hinata smirked. "Nope."

She took out a lighter and set the clothes on fire and threw them out the window.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" KIba yelled as he ran to his window and watched his clothes burn.

Hinata grabbed Kiba's warm shoulders and pulled him over to his bed and pushed him onto it. Then she walked over to the light switch.

Kiba watched her do so with wide worried eyes. Hinata smirked and shut off the lights, and as soon as the lights were out, there was a small, puppy chuckle heard in the background.

**"Revenge is so much fun. Cuz we all know EVERY ONE LUVS KIBA!!"**

**Wow what was way longer than it was suppose to be. o.o**

**well I hope you all enjoyed this. And I really don't know what to rate this. I think I'm just gonna rate it T but my cousin says it should be a M...but I dont know. Well Review if you thought it was good. Remember this is only my 2nd story, I'm not as good Sierra, YET. Even Lexi is learning from Sierra whos been here for longer than a year. Also sorry for any mistakes, I do spell check but I dont check for anything else so...sorry.**

**But anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and all that and review! Bye!**


End file.
